


Of The Same Blood

by Duc_Noir



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duc_Noir/pseuds/Duc_Noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first "explicit" fiction ever.  </p>
<p>This is my own take on Lucrezia seducing Cesare...a cross between the show and history.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Same Blood

Cesare walks quickly back through the winding corridors of the Vatican, a little unsteady from the wine…and his sister. Lucrezia? What was she about tonight? He cannot remember her being so lovely….or wanton. She never took her eyes off of him. Whenever there was an opportunity for her to touch him, she seized it, even running her fingers down his thigh when they were seated for dinner, making him hard. Had he imagined it? He loves his sister, and he craves to take their relationship further, but her forwardness takes him by surprise. Perhaps he should send for one of her maids for some sport to relieve the ache between his legs. No, he wants to consider how this should play out and someone in his bed will distract him. He will find his own release and be free to think.

He finds his door and quickly moves inside, shedding his clothes as he goes. Lying on the large carved bed, he begins again to think of what it would be like to drive himself between his sister’s thighs, her hips rising to meet him, her body opening and enlarging to engulf him. He grabs his shaft, sliding his hand downward. He turns his head at the small ray of light as the door opens and closes quickly, while reaching with his other hand to the pillow where a dagger is always ready. He can’t see her face, but realizes the size and shape of a woman and relaxes the hand that has just found the hilt of the blade. Violetta, his current favorite among his sister’s maids, must be restless and thought he would have need of her, so he closes his eyes to wait for what she will offer. Normally, he would be angry that she has not waited for a summons, but he regrets his decision to be alone.

He feels her weight shift the bed slightly and senses her hovering over him. Her tongue draws circles around his nipples, then slides down his body to lap at the inside of his thigh and further up to suckle each stone in turn. He sighs in relief when he feels her lips wrap his cock in warmth and wetness and her tongue flick against his tip. For a moment, he just enjoys the sensation as he grows larger, but soon his belly tightens and he pushes his hips upward to give her a better angle to pull him fully into her mouth. She runs her teeth lightly from base to tip, sending a pulse down Cesare’s spine that he continues to feel in his gut for some time after, and then slides her lips up and down, quickening the pace with each pass while sucking and flicking her tongue. He knows he is close and puts his hands gently into her hair to pull her into his embrace, but she will not budge, starting to hum as she continues, occasionally letting his length move past the back of her throat into the abyss. His body tenses and his hips buck upward as she slows just slightly and he explodes into her mouth with a loud groan. His limp body falls backwards to relax on the bed. He feels her move from the bed and hears the rustle of clothes as she sheds them, then feels her soft skin as she arranges herself next to him.

After some moments, he comes back to himself, rising up on one elbow to look at Violetta and catches a glint of blonde hair. Looking down into the eyes of Lucrezia, Cesare is stricken, unable to speak. Lucrezia brushes a soft curl back from his face.

“Brother, it is all right. I wanted this to happen.”

“Lucrezia, I…”

“Cesare, I’m sorry to have deceived you, but it is the only way that I could get close to you…that I could get you to see me as something other than your sister. I want you…as a woman desires a man.”

“But…”

“I have no regrets. We are of the same blood…with the same desires.”

She is silent for a moment and his foggy brain attempts to take in what has happened. He pulls her closer, beginning to relax and enjoy the feel of skin touching skin, his mind beginning to quiet and accept that his thoughts have become reality and his sister lies next to him in bed.

“Where? How?”

Lucrezia giggles. “Sancia is a good teacher, is she not? I asked her for some tips to please my husband.”

Cesare smiles. “She is. I wouldn’t waste that on Sforza.”

“I don’t intend to.”

Cesare, his eyes dark and enigmatic, looks down at Lucrezia, then pulls her onto her side and into the curve of his belly, one hand cupping her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger till it is hard, then traveling downward to tease and dip into her wetness with two fingertips, brushing against her tight button. She sighs and dissolves into him, his last thought for her innocence dying on his lips. He sits up and pulls her over on him so that she is astride his chest, so small that his one hand could span her waist, but not as fragile as he had once thought. Adjusting himself and moving downward, he presses each side of her so that he can suckle her, licking and circling his tongue to the rhythm of her hips and the whimpers that come faster and faster. She rises, catching her breath.

He clutches her hips and pulls her back within reach of his mouth and continues to lick, varying his pressure and angle to see what seems to please her most. He can feel her body becoming tight, like a coil ready to spring and then his attention moves to her passage , running his tongue around the edge, then plunging into her while pulling her down, unwilling to allow any separation. Her whimpers become a whine, a keening that seems other worldly. He presses further upward, exploring, feeling her muscles clamp down and release till they can release no more. His tongue snakes back to her enlarged bud to lick and roll it between his lips as she shudders, finding her release.

As waves move through her body, he becomes aware of his own erection and pulls himself up to rest with his legs bent under him, pulling her back with him like a limp rag into the embrace of his muscular arms.

“My love, are you too tired?”

“I have never been so tired, but I want…I must…have you inside me.”

He adjusts slightly pulling her back onto his cock where he holds her until he feels her push down onto him with a slow clenching movement, driving him mad. He growls her name as he wraps one arm around her belly like steel, pulling her backward and rolls his hips plunging himself into her. She grabs his thighs pushing down while rocking her hips. With his other hand he reaches around to find that sweet spot, drawing circles with his finger until Lucrezia gasps and throws her head back onto his shoulder. Her body seems to have no muscle left except where it sheathes him. He leans back on one hand, carrying her with him, still rolling his hips up and into her until he hears her hoarse cry and feels her peak, then quickly follows her.

He pulls her down with him, and collapses on the bed, still inside her, cradling her body against his chest. He wants to say something, but there isn’t anything left to say that she doesn’t already know. He manages to pull the corner of a blanket over them as they both sink into unconsciousness.


End file.
